


落花流水 7

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	落花流水 7

大家转移到第二家继续吃的时候，人数已经明显少了。没到二十岁不能喝酒的学生们打着饱嗝散了，能喝酒的都空着大半的肚子准备第二摊。松本润对这一带熟，大家推举他在前头带路。于是他张开了双臂有点摇摇晃晃地走着，偶尔回头看一眼大野智。大野智穿着黑色的羽绒服和牛仔裤，被几个学生簇拥着慢慢走在后面，脸颊鼓着带着一点酒意，像一个什么美味的团子。  
大野注意到松本润的视线而抬眼对他笑笑的时候，松本有点别扭地转过脸，拉起自己时髦的围巾闻了一下。他的胃有点不舒服地打着结，他疑心是在刚刚那家店沾上了太多油烟味儿，而并不是因为自己精神的紧张。  
第二家店是松本以前打过工的地方，轻易地拿到了位子。一行人被引到了角落的座位，座位前拉着帘子，倒是个挺私密的空间，他们随便点了几个菜，又开始喝酒。松本惊异地发现大野的酒量极好，来和他碰杯的学生他都没有拒绝一饮而尽，但却没有醉的迹象，只是眼角脸颊染上了一点薄红。  
喝了酒话也不多，反而越来越缩成一小团。  
而松本润是在酒桌上兴奋的人，帮同伴们倒着酒，追加点单。有一个学弟喝得急了不舒服，他也和另一个同学一起到洗手间去照顾。  
“啊那我先带这家伙回家吧，正好我们住一栋楼。”那个同学说。  
“好辛苦你了。”

松本润回到座位上的时候，吃惊地发现只有大野智一个人还坐在那里。  
“哎？其他人呢？”  
“刚刚他们说喝多了，先回去了。”大野智笑笑：“还把酒钱都留下了，真是乖孩子。明明让我请客也可以的。”  
“噢……”  
“怎么了？”大野智有点疑惑地看他：“坐吧。”  
松本润咽了下口水，坐在了大野智对面。大野智拿起酒瓶子给他倒满了酒，他有点惶恐地伸手扶了杯子。  
瓶中酒还剩一大半，两个人也都还各有一杯乌龙调酒，桌子上还有不少吃的。大野智捧着一颗梅干慢腾腾地啃着，说：“再多吃点吧，不然浪费了。”  
“嗯，好。”  
大野智的脑子已经有那么一点点晕乎了。他歪着脑袋看着对面的松本，松本就连吃东西都很认真，捧着盛着热乎乎豚汁的木碗小口啜饮着，右手中指上的造型戒指反射着店家昏黄的灯光。  
两人没怎么说话，只是安静地推杯换盏，手指的皮肤偶尔碰触在一起。空气里像有什么东西在浮动，带来了微妙的紧张感，大野只觉得自己的脸都要烧烫了。  
“最近没再见你涂过指甲油了呢。”他有点突兀地说。  
“啊，是。”松本看了看自己的手：“因为怎么都没办法像老师帮忙涂得那么好看，就算了。”  
“还是不涂好看些。”  
“也是。”松本为大野斟了酒：“老师再喝点。”  
大野仰脖子一饮而尽，然后把玩着酒杯，慢慢地趴在了手臂上，脸颊被挤得鼓了起来：“过了今天我就不再是松本君的老师啦……真有点寂寞。”  
他的话语里带着也许他自己都没意识到的撒娇意味。松本润的心快跳出了喉咙，却又控制不住触碰大野智的欲望，伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊。大野反倒将脸颊更往松本的手心里蹭了两下，喟叹似的说：“松本君的手凉凉的很舒服啊……唉，我怕是喝多了吧。”  
松本润突然觉得心里宁静下来，用手指抚摸了一下大野新剃短的发尾：“不能再上老师的课，我也会很寂寞的。”  
“是吗。”  
“老师。”松本润放下了手里的酒杯，将脸凑得离大野智进了一点：“你可以吻我吗？”  
大野智听在耳朵里，却并没怎么感到吃惊，也许是酒精让他的脑子转动得迟缓了。他抬起眼，看见松本润咬紧了嘴唇，睫毛浓密的眼睛亮亮地看着他，不禁微笑起来。  
这么好看，为什么不能亲吻呢？  
大野支起身子来，凑过去将一个柔软的吻落在松本的脸颊上。  
大野的嘴唇很柔软，松本润想，他想知道更多。他伸手扳过了大野智的脑袋，印上了他的嘴唇。  
出乎他意料的，大野并没有抵抗，不如说是顺从地张开了嘴唇。在帘子遮掩后的座位上他们隔着餐桌反复地接吻。大野用自己的手覆盖上了松本的，而松本更深入地舔过他牙齿的序列。  
彼此的呼吸都令人着迷。

“别看。”大野智含糊地说。  
于是松本润乖巧地闭上了眼睛，仿佛在做梦一般。  
他们身处旅馆里，他甚至不知道他们怎么就来到了这。不是一直在接着吻而已吗？不是只是触碰了手指的温度而已吗？  
即使现在闭上了眼睛，他眼前却还能浮现出此刻他身下大野裸体的样子，虽然瘦小，但肌肉漂亮地分布着，带着柔韧的线条，骨骼的形状都出奇地色气。松本闭着眼睛把脸埋在大野的颈窝里，用鼻子蹭着他倒剃得短短地发尾，听见他发出隐忍的喘息声。  
大野在自己给自己做扩张，松本不需要睁开眼睛看也知道。  
“老师……”他喃喃地在他耳边说。  
大野几乎是自嘲地笑了一声，努力又往身体里多放了一根手指。天下哪有这样荒唐的老师呢，趁着酒意引诱自己喜爱的学生上床。  
“别叫我老师。”他说。  
松本润“嗯”了一声，吻了吻他的脖颈，又摸索着吻上他的嘴唇。松本润擅长接吻，他想，光是轻轻的啄吻都能让他神魂颠倒。若不是因为松本对同性之间的情事没有太多经验，也许今晚就不会轮到他来主导了。  
是了他以前没怎么和男性做过，那么不要让他看到太男性化的部位比较好吧。大野智将手指从身体里拿出来，在松本润身下翻了个身，轻声说：“好了，可以了。”  
“我可以睁开眼睛了？”  
“如果你闭着眼睛也能戴好套子的话，我不反对你一直闭着。”  
松本笑了两声跪坐起来睁开了眼，手掌抚过眼前漂亮的脊柱线条，然后绕到前面去揉了一下大野已经半挺的性器：“为什么要背对着我啊，satoshi？”  
大野抖了一下：“……这样比较容易吧，做起来。”  
“是吗？”松本不置可否地耸耸肩，拆了套子戴上，然后扶住了大野智的胯，没多说什么就直接顶了进去。  
“呜嗯……”大野智一下子缩起了蝴蝶骨，扬起了脖子又摔回枕头上。  
松本润因为那里的过分紧致皱起了眉，喘息着晃动着臀，慢慢开拓着甬道。感觉逐渐好起来，他忍不住益发地用力，而且他知道大野智也喜欢这样——背对着他的耳朵已经红透了，红潮甚至开始弥漫到他的身上，枕头也堵不住他潮湿的呻吟。  
松本润一边撞击着，一边揉着大野的臀部和大腿。他看见大野已经伸出了手抚摩自己的下体，突然就不满起来，想要看看大野的表情。于是他抓住了大野的一条腿，一下子将他翻了过来。  
粗大的性器在体内狠狠地磨转了半圈，大野一下子惊叫出声，头晕目眩，狠狠掐住了松本的手臂。而松本没给他喘息的机会，将他的腿推高，狠狠地压了上去。  
“松……本……你这样……”大野急促地喘着，抵挡不了他的进攻连话都说不完整：“太深，不……”  
松本却依旧毫不留情，每一下都插得很深，在他身体里反复碾磨。他的手指也摸上了大野的勃起，指腹只滑动了两下，大野就呻吟着射了出来。  
“satoshi这就投降了吗？”松本故作惊讶地说：“我可是还要再好一会儿呢。”  
仿佛为了证明自己所言不虚，他一边收紧手指逼迫大野射出更多精液，一边又一次重重撞了进去。大野爽得大腿内侧的肌肉都快要抽搐了，但过分的快感却又让他痛苦。他有点可怜兮兮地抽着气，断断续续地说：“你……让我缓缓……”  
松本将手指伸进大野的嘴里，抚摸着他的舌头，身下动作依然又快又狠：“你叫我名字，我就让你缓缓。”  
大野觉得自己没办法再保留什么年上者的尊严了，叼着松本的手指几乎带着哭腔含糊地叫了声：“松本……”  
松本却更用力地撞了一下，让他几乎从床上弹了起来：“我说的是名字！”  
大野用手掌捂住了眼睛，勉强跟着节奏晃动着腰，带着鼻音只是黏软地叫着，却不知道在想些什么。  
“satoshi……”松本欺身上去咬咬他的喉结：“你叫我一声呀。”  
大野放下了手，转而环抱住了松本的肩膀。  
“润。”他轻轻地念了一声他的名字，亲了亲他的耳垂。  
无论两人之间有多宽阔的鸿沟，都毫不留情地将它填满吧，只在今夜。

松本润缠着大野智折腾到天快擦亮才睡，还硬是将他已经被自己探索过一番的身体搂在了怀里，就连睡前都还是餍足地笑着。  
而在被接近正午的刺眼阳光照醒的时候，房间里只剩下松本一个人。他坐起来看着身边乱成一团却空荡荡的床单，脑子一时有点转不过来。机械性地去洗漱过，才慢慢有了并非在梦游的实感。  
空气中还未散去的气味提醒着他昨晚疯狂的情事并不是梦。  
但事实是现在大野智已经不在了。  
松本急忙穿好了衣服，拿上东西就往外冲，在快跑出旅馆大门的时候又硬生生刹车跑回到前台结账。  
前台的小哥有点惊讶地看着他：“和您同房的那位先生已经把账结过了。”  
松本一愣：“他把账都结了？”  
“是的。”前台小哥礼貌地回答，眼神却明显带上了同情。  
松本扯扯嘴角向他道了谢，跑出了旅馆。冬季的寒风刺得他一激灵，他站在路边左右看了一下，却不知道该往哪边走。摸出手机想联络大野智，他才意识到自己根本没有大野智的电话号码。  
站在人潮汹涌的路上，松本润却觉得寒意一点点从脚下漫上来，冻得他喘不过气。


End file.
